Hot For Teacher
by StoriesDatMakeYewSlime
Summary: Will's very popular with the ladies... and men, apparently. Will/Sandy slash - RATED FOR SMUT, RAPE AND ADULT THEMES
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: if i ownd glee dis wud rly hapn so no i dnt own it

A/N: this fic is inspired by the amayzin batman fic cald 'scars'

once upond a tyme sandy riersun fel madly in luv with will shostre and startd goin 2 glee practisis so he cud c him. one day, will relised wat wus hapenin and made sandy stay behind wen evr1 else had gon home.

"omg sandy y r u in my practis?" will asked and his eyes git real big lyke dis O_o lol

"bcuz i wnt to join glee club"

"no u dnt, u r in luv with me" will sed and his nipples git rly hard

sandy wus jst so beutiful...he wus such a sesseh guy, y did will evr think he wus a pedo? him n his sweters arund his nek wer jus so...cute.

"yez i am" sandy sed slimeing and psuhd will agenst the piano an tuchd his penis. will mond and arched his back "oh ssandy" he mond hard

sandy wus doin his creepy slime and thort that will shud sing abut wat they wer doin but will sed no cuz he was moning 2 much lol

but sandy wusnt a pedo becuz rahcel maed that up and he luvd will enyways so he wanted to hav him so he had this rly hard cock and he wus sic of plaayin arond so he puld his clothes offf and wills 2 and then started kissin him a lot

will shoestre moned agen and pushed up agenst sandys big manly...man nippels

sandy took his penis out and shuvd it in will and moned "dus that hurt im sory"

"no" will slimed psuhing in closr and moning more loudr "im will shoestre...im always prepared"

sandy liekd the sound of that n came all ova da place n cudnt find the luv of his life cuz he wus so deep in semen lol

so he lukd thru the jizz for a few months tryin 2 locat will...

in the secund month of lukin 4 his luvr, santanur lowpes came into the glee rum an wus like "wat r u doin sandy u fkin werdo?"

sandy git scard and his eyes git real big lyke dis O_o agen so he strted 2 panik...

TO BE CONTINUD? MABE... :O


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: if i ownd glee dis wud rly hapn so no i dnt own it

A/N: this fic is inspired by the amayzin batman fic cald 'scars'

will shoestre wus so sore n felin lyke he wnted 2 quit wrkin mckinly high after sandy tuched him innepropritly an he gt coverd in jizz and lyke OMG SANTANUR AKSHULY SAW IT HAPENS so wen will imergd from the jizz she sed "wts goin on?"

as sandy pulld his hard cock out and step away frm will will wunderd wat he shud do so he punchd sandy in the face

"evry1 luvs a gd monky" he sed and he wus alying on the grownd creying...why did his beutifl wil do dat?11!

after a few secnds pas, santanur gts reali fckin bord so she just ses "fck dis" n wlks out 2 go secks wif britny

wil tels sandy "sry bb i thort santanur wus gna tel fgigins on us"

sandy wus blushin an his sweater wot wus tied up fel offff his thin delicut lite sholders

"sum1 hu is nt santanur is also wachin u"

omg...huever dat wus...dey sounded famus and will and sandy turnd arund 2 c if it wus sum1 sesseh lyke paris hilton bt it wusnt cuz it was a dudes voice lol

"josh groban" sandy sed an he wus so hapi cuz he luvd him 2

josh groban wus ttli jelus cuz he h8ed sandy 4 stalkin him an will wus the luv of his lyfe

"i saw u 2...2geva" he sed and they eyes git real big lyke dis once agen O_o

"ommmgggg sandy wut we gna doooo?" will shoestre creyd bt josh groban cum (lol) up an grab him by da croch an squeez rly hard lol his balls almost ixploded

"omg dun hurt him!11!" sandy demanded even tho he fort josh groban was sesseh cuz hed movd on a bit an he luvd will moar. he trid to defend his luvr bt josh groban smited him wiv his famus powers "dnt tlk to josh groban lyke dat" josh groban sed

"fck u" will sed wunc he cud finaly spek agen cuz his balls werent so sore lol

"yes pls, josh groban wil" josh groban sed as he tuk his hard throbbing cock out. it was so juicy and long and had a vien in it and will wundered if it wus rly a horse cock cuz it was lyke thirteen inches

"dont hurt me" he sed an he wus creying

TO BE CONTINUD... AGEN LOL


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER: if i ownd glee dis wud rly hapn so no i dnt own it

A/N: this fic is inspired by the amayzin batman fic cald 'scars'

"josh groban iz nt goin 2 hurt u" josh groban sed an will git real hapi cuz he fink he nt gna be raepd bt he is lol

so den wen wil was gitin real hapi cuz he wernt gn 2 be raepd josh groban startid 2 tuchin his hair iroticly an gitin al da hair jel on his fingrs. no1 no wat he doin icsept josh groban cus he is da 1 doin it an da uva 2 r 2 hapi dat will wasnt gitin raepd (bt he was btu they dint no it hahahhhahhaa)

josh groban git al da jel frm wills hair on2 his fingrs an start rubin his fingrs on his horsecock an gitin da hair jel on dat insted of his hands

"ohno!" sed will cuz he no dat josh groban is usin da jel as loob an is abowt 2 raep him hard an stuf

wunc agen will is distractid by talkin and stuf so josh groban git his rly big hard cock owt an stik it in wills puper an will sed "IM NOT PREPARED 4 U!" bt josh groban dint lisun 2 him cuz he wus 2 famus an he wantid will 2 be prepared 4 him and not sandy riersun

sandy wus upset cus his new boyfrned wus bein raepd by da old luv of his lyfe so he rund up to josh groban and josh grobans faz gits lyke dis :OOOOOOOOOOOOO an den he turn arund briyte eyez an...

SMAK SANDY RLY HARD!111!1

sandy wus not prepared so he fel 2 the flor creying an hugd his nees all mad lyke and statrd sobbin abut munkys an how evr1 luvd a gd 1 tho no1 wus listning becuz josh groban wus 2 bisy raepin will an will was 2 bisy not lykin it

wen da raep was ovr and josh groban cummed evrywere josh grobans fone ringd so he pikced it up and sed "hi this is josh groban" and it wus suzun boil on the fone telin josh groban dat he had 2 go sumwer becuz he wus famus and famuouz ppl alwais hav 2 be sumwher ryte?

so josh groban rand away an left will an sandy in da cwaior (sry i 4git how 2 spel dat wrd) room alone 2geva

"how r u felin?" sandy sed

"nt 2 gud" will sed bck, his faz gitin sad

"no i men lyke ur igsac feelins"

"oh ryt den" will lukd awy frm sandy in imbarismnet "i feel...pragnintz"

DIS CHAPTR WUZ RLI SHOKIN. CLIFHANGARRRR!1111!


End file.
